


Red, White & BOOM!!

by EpicKiya722



Category: America (Marvel Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: A Bit Random This Fic is, Always Be Prepared Kids, And Bucky Barnes, And Team Red White and Blue Ain't Having It!, Bad Puns, Because of Reasons, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Parades, Precious Peter Parker, Puns & Word Play, Red Skull and Crossbones are Pushing it, Sam and Steve Are, Team as Family, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The Fourth of July. Everyone is aware that that's America's "birthday". It's also ironically and unironically Captain America/Steve's birthday. His friends care, HYDRA doesn't and hopefully he'll see the next Fourth of July without being annihilated by fireworks.





	Red, White & BOOM!!

**Author's Note:**

> It would have been a missed opportunity if I didn't write this. It was a random idea that came to mind some time in the end of May.

"Oh f... Don't you dare!"

He had rolled over, already knowing that the puns, the confetti and the red, white and blue was coming.

And what do you know?

The first thing to hit his face was the confetti.

Blue eyes had closed so he wouldn't be blinded by it, huffing and blowing some pieces off his face.

"I should be woken every year on my birthday like this.", Steve sasses, scooting out his bed. "Thank you, Tony."

He's not surprised to see Tony at the left side of his bed this morning. And he's not surprised to see the brunet wearing a blue designer suit, a white dress shirt and a bright red tie that was the same color of his designer sneakers.

How... patriotic...

Steve heads to his closet, fetching some clean clothes so he can take a shower.

He's actually surprised that Tony didn't say anything else before leaving the room.

But he does catch the grin on his face.

* * *

Steve heads down to the lower floors of the building after a shower, grooming, and dressing in plain blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that for once isn't tight. He finds that it is awfully silent, which is odd since he saw Tony that early morning.

"Hey, FRIDAY, can you enlightened as to where everyone is?", he requested.

**"I would, Captain Rogers, however Tony told me not to."**

He huffed, hanging his head. "Figures. Alright. Thank you anyways, FRIDAY."

**"I can give you a hint that they are still present in the building. Close by. Also, happy birthday."**

"Thank you again."

Steve trailed to the elevator, taking it to the lower levels. Since he woke up later than expected, Steve didn't get in his running session. But he could skip a day abd go in for breakfast.

 And on cue, his thought finishing, Steve stepped off the elevator and headed to the kitchen, just turning the corner when...

"O, say can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming!"

The blonde groaned, covering his reddening face when he found out where everyone was.

Standing in front of him, adorning his signature colors, saluting and adorning bright smiles was his friends and teammates.

"Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight!"

"Guys, guys. Please do not sing the national anthem to me.", the blonde quickly voiced, hands up as he came closer to them.

Natasha and Clint were the first two at his sides, both obviously giddy about all the teasing they'll be doing. Amazingly, Steve notes this is the first time he seen them adorning clothes that aren't dark.

"Steve, you're our nation's symbol. We have to sing the anthem to you.", the archer insists, clapping Steve on the back.

"Uh huh, yeah."

"Happy birthday, Captain America, sir!", Peter pipes up from where he was which was behind Tony. Steve can't help but smile at him. Peter was undeniably adorable in a baby blue hoodie and red jeans. His vivid twinkling eyes and soft grin enhances his cute nature.

"Peter, thank you."

"Steve, we have so much planned for you.", Sam chuckles while Bucky's flesh arm wraps around his waist. "You'll probably hate us."

"Well, if you got me good gifts then I could forgive."

"Then shall we begin with your first gift? I'm sure you're hungry.", Tony says, hand on Steve's shoulder and leading him to the kitchen area while the others follow closely behind.

Steve was positive that the first 'gift' will probably be silly, but endearing. It tickles him and he appreciates it.

What hits him first is the scent of pancakes, coffee and fruit. What hits him next is another wave of confetti.

"America, _**no**_."

"America, **_yes_**."

At the table, there's plates of Fourth of July themed breakfast consisting of pancakes that was either strawberry or blueberry, muffins, bacon, eggs, sausages and toast. Vision was present at the middle counter island, waving a small American flag, adorning a bright red sweater that blends in with him. It's amusing, however what draws Steve's focus was two other red, white and blue themed younger heroes at the entrance of the kitchen.

A girl, late teens to early adulthood, dressed in a red and white striped sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up, showing her blue star shaped tattoos on her wrists, bright blue leggings with white stars imprinted on the material, and black sneakers with American flag themed laces. Her dark curls was pulled back in a low ponytail, some hanging out beside the side of her grinning face while under a black beanie.

The boy, probably around the same age, wears black jeans and plain white sneakers and a tee. He's more subtle than the girl, wearing a blue jean jacket that has the right sleeve bright blue with white stars and the left red and white striped.

He's not smiling, scowling at the girl.

"Honestly."

"It would have been a wasted opportunity."

"America Chavez and Elijah Bradley.", Steve greets, holding out his arms for them. They don't waste the chance to hug him, squeezing him tightly because they know he can take it. "It's good to see you two."

"Same to you, Cap. How old are you now? About 242 years old?", America taunted, playfully punching Steve's arm.

"I thought that was _**your**_ age, America.", Elijah teased, grinning when she glared at him mockingly.

Steve laughed, humored.

"I see what you both did there."

"Tony invited them to celebrate your birthday with us. As mascots because you know... Red, white and blue.", Bruce said, already munching on a strip of bacon.

"Stars and stripes, bitches.", America grinned, fist bumping with Elijah, both chuckling.

Steve had took a seat at the table, an elbow propped on it as he decided to settle for three blueberry pancakes. "You know you don't have to spoil me just because I share the same birthdate as this country, right?"

"I told them that. I warned them, but they insisted.", Bucky sighed.

"We're reluctant. We've been doing this for the past few years since finding out your birthday.", Tony smirked, coffee in hand. "Coincidence or not. Perfect time to drown you in gifts and throw bad puns at you."

"I love you guys. I do."

"You better!"

* * *

After breakfast, Steve was escorted to a bakery just a few blocks away. A rather fancy bakery. It was only Tony, Peter, Elijah and America was accompanying him. Steve wasn't sure where the others were, but he was sure they were up to something.

"Cap, look! A star-shaped cake!", the sole female of them pointed out. Of course, the cake was red, white and blue.

"America, I just want a normal cake."

"No. Tony's paying. You can't get just some normal cake."

"She's right. You can't get a normal cake.", Elijah noted.

"I saw a cake with a miniature version of you. Perfect!", Tony added, pointing at said red painted cake.

Peter wasn't too involved in the conversation. He was too busy ogling the different decorated delicious cupcakes displayed behind the counter's glass. And yes, his hands were pressed against the glass. Unexpectedly, his tongue wasn't hanging out.

"Can I get one, Mr. Stark? I know it's not my birthday or anything..."

"Peter, it's a national holiday. I'll buy a whole dozen for you.", Tony smiled. 

"Yay!" Peter had leaned over the countertop, alerting the female employee who had just finished icing a cupcake. "Can I get a dozen of strawberry shortcake cupcakes?"

"Of course. Would you like the special Fourth of July decorations?", she offered with a smile.

"Um... sure!"

"Yeah... I'm just gonna go with a simple cookie or something..."

"But Cap!"

* * *

"Clint! Sam! Put the streamers a little higher, please!"

He wanted to protest that this was the highest his arm could allow, but given that the order came from Natasha, Clint decided against it.

However, Sam didn't care.

"Nat! This is how high our arms can reach!" Sam had groaned, pressing his face against the metal of the ladder he was on. "It. Hurts." 

"Oh, poor you. Hang it up.", Natasha ordered from her place by the grill. She ignored Sam's louder groan, more so impressed he even had the gall to complain at her. He was one of the few people not frightened by her. Intimidated, but not scared.

"This is a lot of burgers. Like a lot.", Pietro had noted as he carried two boxes of said food to Natasha. Wanda was dragging in the cooler close by.

"Well, we have to feed a lot of people, some with super big appetites, brother."

Right now, the others were gathered in an opened space just outside SHIELD Headquarters. Whether or not Fury was aware, they weren't sure. A week beforehand, they decided it was the perfect spot for a cookout/birthday party for Steve. Huge space, peaceful and just the right place to watch the fireworks they'll be firing later.

Oh, also it was the right place for them to embed two poles in the ground so they could put a birthday banner for Steve.

Which, thankfully, Sam and Clint finally managed to put up.

"You know, that would have been easier for Vision to put up since he can fly.", Clint reminded.

"Yeah, but he's setting up the tent and chairs with Rhodey and Bruce.", Bucky pointed out, laying out buns, plates and condiments on one of the tables they had out. "Also, we're gonna need more hamburger buns. And paper plates."

"Well, go get them.", Bruce called out.

"Why me?"

"It's for Steve, Barnes. Let's go!", Sam volunteered, grabbing Bucky's hand and leading them off. He did not want to do anymore work that involved hanging up things. He's a bird themed hero, but sometimes, birds just like to be low.

Pouring coals in the grill, Natasha chuckled.

Clint just huffed, laying in the grass on his back.

* * *

"Three cakes?"

Apparently, Tony did not go along with buying any old cake. Not that he was going to anyways. After an hour of disagreeing and Peter fawning over desserts, the five of them walked out with three red, white and blue cakes. One was shaped and decorated like the American flag, single layered, and flavored a thick vanilla buttercream. The second was a three layered star shaped one, flavored the classical apple cinnamon with vanilla frosting and red and blue writing on perfect cursive that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE!!" The third was a red velvet circle shaped cake, three layered with the first and last layers frosted blue with white stars and the second layer red and white striped. And sure enough on top was a Captain America figurine.

Steve thought it was best to ignore that little detail. 

"Steve, three cakes are necessary with the amount of people with us today. Yes."

"I'm going for at least five slices.", America admitted as cheering and music can be heard from a good distance away.

For the third time, confetti was caught in Steve's view.

He didn't have to guess that the wind had carried it from what was definitely a parade.

"Oh! Parade! We should totally go check it out!", Peter suggested, grabbing onto Eli out of excitement.

"Let's. Before he has a hyper crash from his sugar intake."

With the cakes secured in Tony's car, the five headed on the block, coming to a crowd of people, music and floats.

Yup. Definitely a parade that was to celebrate America's birthday.

 And by America, I don't mean Chavez.

Who was already going for a pair of flag printed glasses being passed out.

"MAC, seriously? You're already a walking flag.", Tony teased.

The Latina crossed her arms, grinning. "I know, right?"

"How much you bet there will be some Captain America float?", Elijah asked, watching the marching band go by. He did catch Steve's blush, the blonde's head hanging in defeat.

"I hope not."

* * *

"Doll, no one eats fucking wheat buns! How does that even exist!"

"But they're healthy!"

"For birds!"

* * *

A good thirty minutes had went by since they started sightseeing the patriotic show. Somehow, America managed to snag ten pair of flag themed sunglasses, a white Uncle Sam kind of top hat, three tee shirts and an American flag imprinted bag to carry the stuff in. And a couple of small flags. Currently, her and Peter was waving two each.

Steve had on sunglasses and a blue cap that had red and white letters that read "ALL-AMERICAN BOY".

And Tony wasted no time taking pictures of him and the parade to send to the others.

Elijah was drinking a raspberry slushy, being as calm as Steve as the floats went by.

"You know, surprisingly, it's been a good day. There hasn't been any attack and you would expect one to happen."

"I know, right?", the sole female agreed as Peter hummed to the instrumental version of Rihanna's 'American Oxygen'. "Like HYDRA or someone."

Steve was glad that there hasn't been an attack. For one thing, it was his birthday and he did not feel like punching the shit out of some villain for interrupting. Second, with a parade going on, there was a lot more people at risk. Three, it was nice to see so many smiling faces.

Kids were on their older relatives' shoulders, laughing and pointing in glee at the moving attractions. Balloons and confetti went about. Pictures were being taken continuously, capturing happy moments. Music, mostly referencing to freedom, liberty, revolution and all things American, played as cliche as it was.

The blonde was certain they played a couple of Hamilton soundtracks, too.

" _ **No**_ villain or monster or anything is that crazy to---"

BOOM!

Elijah sighed, throwing his half drink slushy to the ground.

"I take it back!"

"Fuck!", America growled just as a hotdog stand went flying.

People began running away, screaming and taking cover as the group heard a thunder of footsteps coming closer.

Steve wanted to twist someone's neck seeing a familiar red faced villain coming forth with a small army of men.

In fact, he was going to twist someone's neck.

"Holy shit!"

"Peter, watch that mouth, young man!", Tony scowled.

* * *

It seemed like a switch had clicked on when they walked out the small store, heading to Bucky's motorcycle. Sam had ducked when there was chunk of debris, cement from the sidewalk, flying at him. Bucky caught it and crushed it with his metal hand.

"Oh. An attack. I figured there was going to be one.", he deadpanned with a firm shake of his head.

"Ten bucks says it's HYDRA."

"I bet, too."

"Want to go kick their asses?"

"Can you get any more perfect, Sam?"

Sam kissed the brunet's cheek before opening up the compartment of Bucky's bike and taking out his goggles and wingpack. Bucky blinked, wondering how he managed to fit his equipment in there.

"Wings...?"

"Got to prepared. Also, I may have a small Swiss Army knife on me."

"Again, how can you get anymore perfect?"

"I could ask the same to you. I saw the guns, Bucky."

"Touche."

* * *

The man went flying back when he was thrown by America, barely having any reaction time as he landed on four other men.

She had felt something being whacked against the back of her head. America turned sharply, pissed when he saw that a mook had the nerve to try to knock her out with a gun. He was smart enough to look frightened, realized he hugely made a mistake.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Mother!"

America grabbed to the strap of his vest, lifting him off the ground and twirling in quick circles before letting him go and sending him flying.

 Nearby, Steve had punched two mooks, blocking bullets with his infamous shield. He had the hindsight earlier to bring it, stashing it in the car.

Peter didn't bring his uniform, meaning he also lacked his web shooters. He and Tony took to helping escorting people away from the fight.

Elijah had improvised without the use of tools, taking down the HYDRA agents just as effectively as Steve was.

"I really blame America for jinxing us earlier.", he taunted, ducking and punching one dude.

"But **_you_** started the conversation, Bradley!"  America scoffed when a small tear appeared on the calf of her leggings from a bullet trying to pierce her skin. She punched the shooter, amused when he bursted into tiny fragments. "Punched him so hard he saw stars!"

"Miss Chavez, you are definitely my favorite!"

There was the unmistakable sound of metal wings whooshing through the air, followed by gun shots.

They spotted Bucky shooting five guys down, Sam swooping downward and kicking four. He landed next to Elijah who looked ever so thankful.

"Out for buns and we end up kicking asses instead.", he sassed. He caught Steve's skeptical look and giggled. "Hamburger buns."

"Oh. What for?"

"You'll find out later, Stevie. Birthday boy, you."

Sam apparently was immune to Steve's sad golden retriever puppy dog eyes because he went on without any other word.

* * *

"Guys, there's an attack happening downtown."

Eyes widened, they halting at the news Bruce just delivered. The scientist was on his phone, having received a message from fellow nerd friend. Tony.

"Oh no. Should we get going?", Rhodey questioned, already taking steps towards the headquarters.

"I think that would be best. Unless you want our birthday boy to get seriously injured before he got to eat cake.", Clint noted, running ahead to snag a bow and arrows.

Wanda and Puerto exchanged quick glances at his words.

"You think he's craving birthday cake?"

* * *

So far, most of HYDRA's goons was taken out, Red Skull being included.

In turn, Crossbones had joined in the fight, going against Steve with expected rage. Steve had blocked a couple of his punches with his shield before it was knocked out his hand.

Elijah had slid down, ducking a small missile that was shot at him. He grabbed the shield, using it to block the next missile which only pushed him back a few feet. Once he saw an opening, with a spin he tossed the shield. Successfully, it knocked out the shooter of the gun, hitting another in the process.

Being in the shield's upcoming direction, Bucky caught it in time to use it to block off bullets as he ducked down. Hiding behind the vibranium made tool like a turtle. Seconds later, clicking could be heard by the now empty goons' guns. Seeking the opportunity with his stone cold and hot grin, Bucky tossed the shield, whacking the goons out cold. The shield frisbeed itself back to him, the brunet catching it once more and tossing it to Sam.

Sam used it like a bat, knocking a dude out and earning a laugh or two by America and Eli. He took off in the air, now having a clear view of two still undamaged black vans. He was not humored to see two machine guns attached on the tops and aimed for him.

"So not cool..."

Holding Steve in a headlock, Rumlow shouted, "Make that bird flightless!"

"Oh, screw you for that incredibly lame joke!", America teased, running forward and jumping high up. She landed gracefully on van number one, grabbing the shooter and tossing him against a damaged vehicle.

Sam had held the shield up against himself, bouncing back incoming bullets as he soared past them. Now behind the shooter of van number two, he took the opening to shoot the guy and tossing the shield at the Latina.

"America!"

"Fuck yeah!"

She caught it, ultimately pleased with her turn at the shield.

The HYDRA agents in front of her wasn't.

One of them whimpered, seeing her glare at them.

"We're fucked!"

"And you're so right."

With lightning speed, she used the shield to cut the metal of the weapon off the van. Three of the mooks jumped out of the van, taking to using handguns to shoot at her. America shielded her upper body, snickering to herself at the thought of the goons shooting at the shaped vibranium before realizing they could shoot her legs. She purposefully left her legs exposed, taking their cluelessness as an advantage to leap off the van and pounce on one of them. Continuously, they kept shooting just like the others with the Winter Soldier until they had to reload, which they never got the chance to do. America tossed the shield, hitting each of them effortlessly.

With them down, that left only Crossbones.

The villain was still fighting Steve, who was tiredly ducking and dodging him. Eventually, Crossbones got the upper hand and knocked him down on an abandoned stand that held knick knacks for the parade.

"Today's the day you perish, Rogers."

Steve had spotted cans of silly string, an idea coming to mind.

_'Never thought it was come to this...'_

"Oh, Rumlow, you're not even a little sorry that it's my birthday?", he teased, getting up and holding the cans behind his back.

"I'm more pleased that today will be your death date."

"You wish!"

Crossbones was indeed taken back when thin streams of glittery blue and red hit his masked face, blinding him.

America had took quick notice, flying into the air and tossing the shield down at Crossbones and knocking him back into a glass window. The force caused the shield to bounce back into the air. Sam caught it and passed it to its rightful owner.

 Steve quickly jumped on Crossbones, whacking him hard enough to knock him unconscious.

 With that, HYDRA's ambush was over.

Bucky trotted up his best friend, arms crossing over his chest. "Silly string?"

"Had to improvise.", Steve panted, hands on his knees. "Geez, I'm getting too old for this."

"242 years old.", Sam laughed, landing and tucking his metal wings in.

"I hate you, but I still love you."

"Can I drop them through a portal?"

The three older men looked up, spotting America holding Red Skull by the collar of  his coat. She held him over an opened glowing star shaped portal in the ground. He squirmed, loudly protesting.

"Put me down, damn you! Put me down!"

"Tempting that is. Tempting.", America egged on.

"America, no.", Elijah protested.

"America, yes!"

"Can we adopt her, Sammy?", Bucky asked.

"If we can adopt Eli, too."

* * *

SHIELD, talking organization, had came minutes later and arrested the majorly unconscious HYDRA. Since she couldn't drop him in a portal, America delivered a punch to Crossbones before he was hauled away.

Steve had no problem carrying her over his shoulder, which just amused everyone, leaving with the others.

Sam and Bucky went back to the store to repurchase buns and paper plates, having losing the previous purchased items earlier.

"Well, that was exciting..."

Tony was back to driving his expensive car, Steve sitting in the passenger seat with Peter, Eli and America in the back. Miraculously, their souvenirs were recovered undamaged from the attack.

Steve had looked back at Peter, his cap just covering the top of his eyes.

"Sure was."

"You're okay, Cap?", America asked. She adorned a pair of her sunglasses.

"I'm good. Just hungry right now."

"Great to hear! Because where we're going you'll need an appetite!", Tony laughed. "Sure you got one from that attack."

"I did.", Elijah deadpanned.

It took a good hour for them to get to their destination.

 Once the car was parked, Tony instructed the younger heroes to grab the cakes and follow him. Steve had noticed that they were at SHIELD HQ, however, the brunet was leading them into a field.

Instantly, he realized that they were throwing a birthday cookout for him once he caught sight of the tent, grill and pull-out furniture. Also, the birthday banner hanging up.

Steve took a guess that the birds the group hung it up.

"There's the birthday all American boy!", Clint shouted from where he stood by the grill.

Steve wasn't even surprised that Natasha and Rhodey were on the grill, the former constantly fussing at Clint last time when a grill was involved.

"I just want to point out that I am from Irish descent, too.", Steve added, watching the cakes being placed on one table. "Just saying."

"I'm sure you said that last year.", Bruce piped up from under the shady area. For once, the brunet scientist was visibly relaxed, lounging in a chair with an icy water bottle.

"Oh. I'm sure I did."

"Funny. I'm an alien princess. An ass-kicking lesbian alien princess.", America snickered.

"Clint and I are birds. And I just so happen to be dating an ex-assassin who has a knack for shooting people and look annoyingly hot while doing it.", Sam added. Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

"Says the one who brings a knife to a gun fight."

"And win."

"And too look sexy doing it."

"Ugh, you two are just as bad as my sister and Vision.", Pietro groaned, gesturing to where Wanda and Vision were.

They didn't seem to pay mind to his comment or heard since they sitting at one of the tables gazing in each other's eyes.

While playing Declare War.

"Jealous. That's what you are.", Sam sassed.

"Yeah... nope."

"Natasha, those hotdogs has been on the grill long enough!", Rhodey shouted suddenly. reaching for the tongs the woman held.

"Eh! No! Crispy!"

"Don't burn them!"

"I won't, Peter!"

"Why did I come here?", Eli mumbled, settling for a soda and looking around for an isolated spot.

* * *

Eighteen hotdogs, not burnt but crispy, a couple of burgers, fighting the last Sprite, hanging the birthday banner back to, a birthday song or two and a flustered Steve later, night had finally fallen, allowing the time to come for a fireworks show.

They had moved the chairs further out fro. under their tent to get a view.

"Okay, kids. I finally have completed my fireworks rockets I've been working on for weeks now. Stevie, I'm sure you'll love it!", Tony announced with a clap.

"If not, we did buy regular fireworks and even those sparky thingies.", Sam assured.

"Can it, Barnes. This is a masterpiece."

"Bucky and I aren't married."

Yet, he was sitting in Bucky's lap while they looked as if they were.

Standing a few feet away, Tony wore a gauntlet, a mini missile shooter on it to launch his invention.

Rhodey, Bruce and Wanda stood by, holding up their phones to catch the action.

"Don't burn any trees, man!"

"I got this, Rhodes!"

Tony aimed for the sky, doing a short countdown to three before firing a small capsule.

They watched it simultaneously, lifting their gazes and waiting for a burst of sparkles.

Sure enough, with a boom glitter like particles dispersed, colored a bright red, star white and neon blue.

"Oh! That is just epic!", Peter fawned gleefully.

"Almost as impressive as my stars.", America sassed, chuckling when Tony playfully glared at her.

"Tony, that was beautiful.", Steve praised.

Looking quite proud of himself, Tony grinned, loading another capsule.

"Why, thank you, Steven. Thank you very much."

"It's true. It was just as beautiful as cheap fireworks that we can be using."

Tony's face fell, laughs emitting from the others. He was aware Steve was just joking, knowing his friend did appreciate the gift given the thankfulness in his blues still visible even through the dark.

"Every year, reaching in your early 100s, you get a little more annoyingly sassy."

"I'm just playing... I'm impressed you managed to not burn anything."

"He burned himself on the first five tries."

"Bruce! Traitor!"

"Hey, you think I could set off one of those little fireworks of yours?", America requested, her star shaped tattoos glowing.

Sensing chaos, Vision spoke up before Elijah could.

"Miss America, no."

"Miss America, yes!"

Tony tossed one of the capsules to her.

"Knock yourself, MAC. We'll send them up at the same time."

Elijah, Pietro, Vision and Bucky settled themselves back under the tent.

On the count of three, America and Tony sent the tablets up.

Disaster inching close.

"Oh shit.", Sam and Natasha cursed as the small bundles collided together to in the air.

There was a too large burst of sparkles blinding them with red, white and blue.

"I think I threw mine too hard!"

"You think?!"

Just as the other four did, they got under the tent, not desiring to be singed by any sparky-sparky booms. They took to peeking from under the cover, catching it dying down a bit to watch the fireworks.

Bucky had clapped Steve on the back before hugging him.

"Happy birthday, Steve 'Eagle' Rogers."

"Buchanan, I swear..."

"Anyone up for slightly safer cheap fireworks now?"

"Steve's birthday banner is burning!"

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where they're taking a turn with a shield references to that deleted scene from CACW and that they're all a Cap in their own way. Yes, even America. You can not tell me she being Cap would be badass.
> 
> I'm seriously thinking about calling a group consisting of Steve, Sam, Bucky, Elijah, Rayshaun Lucas, America and other of their matching set buddies Team Red, White and BOOM. Kicking ass, blowing up and jumping off buildings while looking all patriotic and beautiful doing it. XD


End file.
